dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ecaflip/Vitality/Intelligence
Characteristics The characteristics most closely associated with this class are: Recommended: * Intelligence - Topkaj & Tongue can be a potent attack. Intelligence boosts the healing portion of the Ecaflip's healing spells (HoT and AON) and healing wands. * Wisdom - A good set will take care of this one or boost this stat with scrolls, do not use stat points gained from leveling. * Vitality - Ecaflip spells are self-harming and extra Vitality enables Ecaflips to survive casting their own spells. Class spells The Class spells available to members of the Ecaflip class are: Additional Spells * Summoning of Arachnee Weapon This Build's favored weapon are the healing wands. No weapon skill requirred. The Plan lv1 (0 points) Acquirre Leek Pie, Lightning Strike, Summon Cawwot, Ecaflips Luck, Summon Arachnee and have a friend help you get Summon Chafer. lv11 (10 point) Heads or Tails to lv5 lv21 (10 points) Ecaflips Luck to lv5 lv31 (10 points) All or Nothing to lv5 lv41 (10 points) Repercussion to lv5 lv51 (10 points) Topkaj to lv5 lv54 (1 point) Smell to lv2 lv62 (10 points) Cawwot to lv5 lv72 (10 points) Feline's Leap to lv5 lv82 (10 points) Wheel of Fortune to lv5 lv92 (10 points) Clover to lv5 An alternative build is to raise WoF, Clover, Reflex earlier, this lets you buff team mates sooner, but leaves you without any offense. Clover and Reflex improve Critical Hit which reduces healing while improving damage rate on Aon and HoT. Finally WoF adds Damage % which affects Nuetral and Earth damage without improving Healing, therefore negatively impacting HoT and AoN. Topkaj, Rough Tongue are our Fire damage spell choices, Topkai is very reliable with excellent high damage possibilities and range, while Tongue is an AoE + - range spell. Perception + Rekop work well, because Rekop gets the + damages and damage % multiple times per cast, once for each element. The negative is although Critical Fail is naturally 1/2, when you CF, you lose 1 ap without doing ANY damage. After lv100, HoT, Luck (by lv102) and Repercussion (lv109) are lv6 possibilities. Tactics IQ and + heals affect your heal portion of HoT and AoN. (as of update 1.20) Example: Luck lv5 = 2 AP, Reper lv5 = 2 AP, HoT lv5 = 3 AP. Cast Luck on target, Cast Reper on target. Target either gains 1% of its life back, or loses 2% then gains an average of 176 HP boost. AND HoT, deals either heals 5-12 HP or damages 10-24, then heals 4-11 x your IQ + heals. 1x HoT; (50%) Damage -20~+1 Heal, (50%) Heal +9~+23 Heal. (Mean) = +1 Heal 2x HoT; (25%) Damage -40~+2 Heal, (50%) Damage -11~+24 Heal, (25%) Heal +18~+46 Heal. (Mean) = +22 Heal With 200 IQ and +10 heals (easy accomplishment) 1x HoT; (50%) Damage -2~+32 Heal, (50%) Heal +27~+54 Heal. (Mean) = +56 Heal 2x HoT; (25%) Damage -4~+64 Heal, (50%) Heal +25~+76 Heal, (25%) Heal +54~+108 Heal. (Mean) = +111 Heal For perspective, thats at lv21. Natural AoN + Luck AoN; (50%) Damage -52~+20 heal, (50%) Heal +12~+84 Heal. (Mean) = +64 Heal With 200 IQ and +10 heals AoN; (50%) Damage -34~+86 Heal, (50%) Heal +30~+150 Heal. (Mean) = +118 Heal For Fun, lv6 Luck + AoN, Critical Hit, 600 IQ, +40 Heals AoN; (50%) Damage -155~+549 Heal, (50%) Heal +168~+826 Heal. (Mean) = +695 Heal If you will, imagine an 8 AP set with 200 IQ and +10 heals. 1st Round, Luck, Reper and AoN. Next round 2x HoT and WoF on the tank. IF ONLY AVERAGE, you have buffed your tanks max HP by 175 and +100% damage, healed the party 120 HP this round and the next, plus healed the tank an additional 225 HP. Tank +520 HP, party +240 HP. With all your stat points going into IQ, you can survive the most brutal hits. AND you have the option of casting this combination onto your tank, imagine a already HP behemoth Sacrier buffed. With Ecaflips Luck + Repercussion, you will be continously healing into higher and higher HP. The damage from Repercussion, HoT, AoN, WoF, Chafer & enemy attacks can trigger Luck, becoming HP gained. Heads or Tails is now a great one spell combo, not only does the damage portion possibly trigger Luck, but the heal portion is a reliable and reasonable heal for ONLY 3 AP! Even on Luckless allies, the heal will easily outperform the mediocre damage. All or Nothing is amazingly powerful, Word of Altruism without the pesky dieing, imagine a feild wide HoT, the damage it causes can trigger Luck, also the healing will be increased by an IQ set, healing everything within 8 range, making you a regeneration asset to your party. Your damage dealing friends simply have to outdamage you to kill the monster that happens to be in range. Cawwot can be cast for an additional Regeneration or LoS blocker. Clover, Reflex and Wheel of Fortune can be cast on allies, making you a great team buffer. Chafer, Arachnee and Kitty are all capable of distracting a monster for a breif period. Gamble on!